


A fair summer day

by Me_Myself_and_I_1885



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Marriage Proposal, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25958956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Me_Myself_and_I_1885/pseuds/Me_Myself_and_I_1885
Summary: One Shot based on this imagine from BBCSherlockImagines: Imagine John taking you to where you first met to propose to you.
Relationships: John Watson & Reader
Kudos: 4





	A fair summer day

**Author's Note:**

> This One Shot was based on the following imagine:  
> https://bbcsherlockimagines.tumblr.com/post/138624554548/imagine-john-taking-you-to-where-you-first-met-to
> 
> Please note that English is not my first language. I double-checked everything, but I cannot promise that grammar and punctuation mistakes didn't slip past me. Constructive criticism will be greatly appreciated.
> 
> Finally, I obviously don't own Sherlock. I hope you enjoy!

The sky above London was baby blue with not a cloud in sight. Your boyfriend John Watson was typing away on his laptop – recording his latest case with Sherlock – and you whiled away the time by zapping through the various telly programs.

Suddenly, John shut the laptop. “The weather is splendid today, Y/N. Do you want to take a walk with me?”

“Huh?” You looked up, momentarily confused by being roused from your television stupor. “Oh, yeah, sure.”

You let John take the lead since you had no specific destination or route in mind. You walked along the familiar streets, hand in hand, chitchatting about this and that.

“I think we should take the Tube,” John said suddenly. “What? I don’t even have my –” John pulled your wallet from his pocket. “I have your card here, as well as mine. Come on, just follow me.” You frowned in confusion but followed him anyway. He had led you to Euston Station. Still confused, you followed him unto a northbound train. " _Next stop: Hampstead,_ " the famous voice declared after a few stops. “This is our stop,” John said cheerfully.

“Where are we going, John?” you asked. You were starting to get irritated.

“It would ruin the surprise if I told you. Just trust me, okay?”

“I do trust you, but you know I hate secrets.”

“Surely you can make it another few minutes. Time to get off.” John took your hand and led you out of Hampstead Station into the streets of northern London. After he led you around a few corners, a familiar café came into view.

“What are we doing here?”

“You remember it?”

“Of course, I do.” The café was named _Clarice’s_ and offered the best coffee for miles around. One stormy winter day three years ago, you had sat right at the door when John had walked in. The place had been packed and he had ever so politely asked to sit next to you.

“Do you want to get a coffee?”

“Sure, I guess,” you said uncertainly. Had he taken you all the way out here just to grab a coffee? It may have made sense if this was your anniversary, but it wasn’t. Your confusion was just growing by the minute. John led you into _Clarice’s_. It was as charming as ever and the smell of cake and coffee made your stomach growl. You ordered at the front. Then John placed you at a quiet table in the back of the store, a little removed from the other patrons.

“It’s still a lovely place, isn’t it?” he said, looking around.

“It is.”

“I remember how I ran in here to get out of the storm. You were sitting in that chair by the door. The wind was so bad, it whipped your hair when the door opened.”

“True, I remember that now!” You laughed.

“I was only looking for shelter but then I –” John broke off and seemed to think. “I saw your sketchbook as I passed you. The drawings looked so pretty that I wanted to know more, so I got a coffee instead. I was just praying that you’d be in the mood to talk so anyone, least of all me, a stranger.”

“I recognized you from the newspapers. I was baffled that _you_ wanted to talk to _me_ ,” you said.

“Well, it’s a good thing I did, or we wouldn’t be here right now.” John smiled at you in that irresistible way he had. You could’ve kissed him. To be fair, you could’ve kissed him all day, but you rarely had the urge to do so in public. You were a private person.

“And I wouldn’t have been held hostage and broken half the bones in my arm,” you jested. A few months prior, you had unwisely accompanied Sherlock and John on a case. Unfortunately for you, the cartel boss Benito Moisés Herrera had gotten a hold of you. You barely remembered any of it, as you had been unconscious for the most part. The mention of your near-death experience had turned John pale, though. “It wasn’t your fault,” you reminded him. You had been captured through your own carelessness, as Sherlock kept reminding everyone in the aftermath.

Your orders arrived then and for a while, you both ate and drank.

John waited until you had finished, then he sat up straighter. “As I said, we wouldn’t be here without that first conversation. Which brings me to _why_ we are here today.” You became nervous. John was not usually this serious. To your surprise, he took a breath as if he were nervous as well. “Y/N, I’ve been…thinking. There is something I need to say, and I have no idea how to say it.”

Horror filled you. “You’re not breaking up with me, are you?!”

“What?! No! Sorry, I’m sorry. I should stop talking nonsense.” He took another breath. “Y/N, I’ve been through a lot. I’ve met many people. Some of them were worse than you could possibly imagine, some were better than I thought a human could ever be.” He looked you in the eyes now. “And then there is you. You are…more than just good. You help Sherlock and me out with our cases. You stitch us up and never ask questions. You stay awake all night just so I can have a warm meal when I get home. You help me when I must force Sherlock to eat because he always forgets. You help Mrs Hudson, so Sherlock doesn’t live in complete chaos.” You could almost swear that John’s eyes were watering. “For the first year of our relationship, I thought you would get fed up. I was always expecting to wake up to a note on the table, telling me you’d had it. Instead, you are there and have my back. Not just mine, but everyone’s. I always want to hold you because I’m halfway convinced that you’re just a fantasy, a wishful image conjured by my imagination.” John took another breath and it sounded shaky. “I had a dream a about half a year ago, you know. I dreamed that you were dressed all in white, walking down an aisle.” The breath went out of you. _No way_ , you thought. _No WAY_. “I woke up and realized I desperately wanted to make that dream a reality. And then…” John swallowed, and his eyes were definitely glistening now. “Then I rushed you to the ER after saving you from a bloody drug lord. I had no way to know if you would forgive me for that, if you would even make it through.”

You reached out and touched John’s cheek. “I’m fine now,” you said softly.

John seized your wrist, so your hand remained on his cheek. “While you were in the operating room, all I could think about was what I would do when you left me. _When_ – I never dreamed you would stay after that. I would not have blamed you one bit. My only regret would’ve been that I never asked you to marry me. I wanted you to know how much I love you.”

“I stayed.”

“You did. And that is why we are here today.” John let your hand go and pulled a ring box out of his pocket. He opened it to reveal the most gorgeous ring you had ever seen. “Y/N, you have stayed with me against all odds. You are the best person in the world, and I love you, more than words can say, really. Will you marry me?”

It was not unexpected by this point and yet you were stumped. You wanted to say something witty, perhaps funny or at least deep. Something that would do justice to the gravitas of John’s speech. You came up blank, though. “Yes,” was all you could get out. And then you hurried around the table to kiss John as passionately as possible. “Yes, I’ll marry you!”

John laughed and kissed you back. You heard some patrons shouting congratulations, but you couldn’t pay attention to it. You could only pay attention to the fact that John Watson wanted to be with you for the rest of your lives.


End file.
